It Was Just A Stupid Question
by LoveBackwards
Summary: All Bankotsu wants is one perfect night to ask Kagura one simple question...why must everything go wrong? BanksxKagura


_Disclaimer: I simply own the plot, nothing else._

-

Bankotsu looked in the rearview mirror one last time. He was actually in a suit! This was an important night, though, whether his girlfriend knew it or not. It was going to be perfect and anyone who messed with it would deal with him.

He licked his finger and quickly made sure his eyebrows were in place before exiting his black Escalade. He walked up the sidewalk and felt himself get nervous.

He had planned the date a while ago but still couldn't help but be curious as to what exactly would happen.

He closed his eyes and rang the doorbell. He put his hands in his pocket and impatiently tapped his foot. He bit his bottom lip out of anticipation and went to ring the doorbell again but stopped when the door opened.

"Can I help you?" He looked down and saw Hakudoshi.

"Uh…yeah…is uh…is…"

"Kagura? Is that who you wish to speak with?" The cold child asked.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Too bad….she isn't ready." He slammed the door and Bankotsu growled. He began ferociously banging on the door. The door swung open.

"Listen you little…" He stopped when he saw Kagura in the doorway.

"Little what?" She crossed her arms and smirked. He felt his jaw go slack. She wore a mid-thigh length dress. It was strapless and red, he liked the view of her cleavage, and it was the perfect size.

"Little…..beautiful…" He smiled as he met her gaze.

"That makes no sense." Se rolled her eyes.

"You aren't a little beautiful…you're _very_ beautiful…" He smiled. He closed his eyes and leaned forward. He softly kissed her lips and she opened her mouth to give him access. His tongue caressed hers and she lightly moaned in his mouth.

"How about getting out?" Hakudoshi said from the staircase. Kagura sighed and pulled away.

"How about getting your ass in your room?" She barked.

"Is there a problem, Kagura?" Naraku asked from another room.

"No!" She grabbed her purse and quickly shut the door behind them. She grabbed Bankotsu's hand and led him to his car.

"Let me get that." He smiled and opened the passenger door. Her former anger due to Hakudoshi and Naraku vanished as she looked into his calm eyes.

"Fine." She smiled and stepped out of the way.

"For you, m'lady." He signaled for her to get in and she nodded in thanks as she climbed up. He was soon in the driver's seat and he smiled at her.

"So, you dressed up, you complimented me, and you got my door…what did you do?" She asked slyly.

"Huh?" He snapped out of his daze. "I can't tell you that…it wouldn't be a surprise." He smiled and drove off.

"Great…a surprise…" She mumbled.

"What's wrong with that?"

"You're last 'surprise' was a lace thong and the expectancy of sex." She rolled her eyes.

"Well this one is much better." He assured and placed his hand on her knee. She crossed her arms and stared out the window.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You're favorite restaurant." He smiled as her eyes lit up.

"How did you get reservations?"

"Connections, baby, connections." He answered smugly. She pecked his cheek.

"You do have some class."

"Here we are." They pulled in. He walked around and helped her down from the car. They walked to the host and she wrapped her arms around his. He cleared his throat.

"Can I help you?" The snobby man asked.

"Yes, I have reservations under Bankotsu." He replied.

"Hm….there are no tables left, sir." He read through the list.

"What? I book in last month, how can you not have it?" He snapped.

"Please calm down or we'll need to ask you to leave." The host informed.

"Bankotsu, calm down." Kagura whispered.

"Fine…how longs the wait?" He asked after a deep breath.

"From now? Three and a half hours." He answered.

"What? Fuck that! I called in last month! I should have a table saved!"

"Bankotsu."

"No, we are eating here! This is where I called, this will not get fucked up because some ignorant asshole can't keep track of things!"

"Bankotsu, we'll go somewhere else." She rolled her eyes.

"Sir, calm down." He sighed.

"Excuse me….Hiten." Bankotsu watched his friend introduce.

"Ah, Mr. Raijun….hold on one second." The host wrote something down.

"What?" Bankotsu blurted. "Is that a fucking joke?"

"Bankotsu…everyone's staring at you…" Kagura whispered.

"Hey there." Hiten smirked.

"He was on the list." The host assured.

"So was I!" Bankotsu snapped.

"Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to need to ask you to leave." He frowned.

"NO!" He stopped when Kagura grabbed his ear and dragged him out. "What was that for?"

"You made an ass out of me, that's what!" She yelled as they stood in the parking lot.

"I made reservations! That's your favorite place and that's where we're supposed to be!" He threw his arms in the air.

"You really don't have self-control! It was a fucking restaurant, there are other places to eat you idiot!"

"But that was for you!"

"Well I don't wanna eat there anymore!" She crossed her arms.

"Good, you just dragged me out!" He retorted.

"I knew this was a bad idea… take me home." She walked to the car.

"No!" He ran in front of her. "Not tonight just…please….its important." He frowned.

"Bankotsu…"

"Just…we can find somewhere else, ok? We will! I'm sorry just please…one more chance...?" He begged.

"Fine, one more chance." She grunted and got in.

-

After three hours of looking, they were finally settled at a family restaurant.

"See. This isn't that bad." Kagura shrugged.

"Whatever…do you like it?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded and saw a faint smile grace his lips.

"Good. That's all that matters tonight." He smiled. She fed him a bit of salad and he took it.

"So…what do you want…sex? You're _way_ too romantic tonight." She teased.

"Kagura….its just…we've been dating for a while now and…"

"Happy! Happy Birthday! Happy! Happy Birthday!" The employees ran out of the kitchen yelling the song and Bankotsu fell out of his seat out of shock. He regained his composure and dusted off his clothes as Kagura snickered.

"Scared?"

"No." He glared as the child at the table smiled and blew out the candle.

"I think you were."

"I was not fucking scared….ok…so, like I was saying…I really feel…"

"Are you enjoying your meal?" The perky waitress asked.

"Yes."

"Would you like any refills?"

"No." Bankotsu groaned.

"Ok…are you all set for dessert yet or would you like me to come back later?"

"How about doing your fucking job and coming when I ask you to?" Bankotsu stood up from his seat and Kagura buried her face in her hands.

"Fine!" The waitress left and he sat back down.

"Ok, so…"

"Bankotsu, this really just isn't a good night with you….lets just go and we'll go out some other night." She frowned.

"No, look….tonight….its really important to me so…"

"Happy! Happy Birthday!" Another group came out. Bankotsu felt his eyebrow twitch out of anger. He stood up and punched the man with the cake in his face.

-

"That was real great." Kagura mumbled as they rode in silence.

"Just…." Bankotu stopped himself.

"I don't know what your deal is tonight but I'm really getting sick of this…it's like you haven't grown up at all since I met you." She started and he tried to ignore her. "How can I even expect to develop a relationship with you? Sometimes I feel like I'm wasting my fucking time…" She sighed.

"Just shut the fuck up you needy bitch!" He snapped and she snapped her neck to look over to him.

"Pull over."

"Baby…"

"Now." She whispered.

"But."

"_Now_." She repeated. He obediently pulled over and frowned when she got out. She slammed the door and he rolled down the window.

"Come on, Kag…get it in car." He slowly drove beside her as she walked.

"No." She kept her gaze forward as she angrily walked.

"I didn't mean it…come on…" He pouted and she flipped him off in response.

"We're done."

"What?" He slammed the brakes.

"We. Are. Through." She stopped walking and glared at him. He jumped out of the car and ran to her.

"Look…this night was not supposed to go like this, ok? It was supposed to have your favorite place to eat and we were supposed to get along….and it was all for one stupid question that I forced this night, so please, don't end it…" He frowned.

"What question?" She cocked her head.

"It's stupid…" He blushed.

"Tell me." She demanded.

"Not yet." He shrugged.

"Now."

"It was just…" He stopped when another vehicle crashed into his Escalade. "Shit! Shit!" He ran around the car and held his head. "What the…who the fuck….my baby…" He rubbed the side of his car and Kagura gasped as she looked at the whole backside of the car indented.

"Oh my god…" She watched tears well up in his eyes. The other driver backed up and sped off. About four cops soon followed.

"Fuck me!" He yelled.

"Its alright…we'll leave it for now and call a cab and…"

"Can we still go out?" He frowned.

"One last try." She caved out of sympathy.

-

"McDonalds…" She sighed. She had been curious as to why this night and his stupid secret question were haunting him, but watched him happily eat a Big Mac.

"I like it!" He smiled with a full mouth and she scrunched her nose.

"I don't…" She pushed her cheeseburger aside and he frowned. He sheepishly put down his Big Mac and looked to his lap.

"Sorry this turned out to be such a mess…" He mumbled. She rolled her eyes and used a napkin to wipe the mess off his face. She saw him smirk.

"Its fine….I guess…" She gasped when she felt his hand grab her thigh.

"Ok…this will seem like the un-classiest thing in the world…but I tried…" He smiled and she cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Alright…"

"Ronald McDonald!" A kid pointed to the clown. The children's shrieks and laugher filled the entire place.

"Kagura, I love you!" He yelled.

"What?" She yelled back. Music started to play and all the kids started dancing.

"I said I love you!"

"Hn?"

"Will you…do you love me?"

"Do I loathe you?" She asked.

"No, do you _love_ me?" He asked.

"Do I _want_ you?"

"Kagura!" He snarled. "Everybody shut the fuck up!" He stood up. He stopped the radio and glared. "Honestly, I put this nigh together forever, and you know how it ended up? At fucking McDonalds trying to tell my girlfriend how amazing she is with a bunch of screaming whiny brats around!"

"Bankotsu…"

"I wanted to ask you to fucking marry me, ok? There's your question! And you! I always feared clowns because of you!" He pointed to Ronald McDonald.

"Bankotsu…" Kagura whispered again.

"What?"

"Yes."

"Yes fucking what?" He snapped.

"I'll marry you." She answered. He calmed down and a smile appeared.

"Really? Even though I yelled at a clown and a bunch of kids?" He asked in disbelief. She nodded and stood up. "And I got us kicked out of two places?" She nodded again. "And even though I…" He stopped when her lips crashed against his. He slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you…" She whispered. He smiled and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He handed it o her and she happily opened it to reveal a two-carrot diamond ring. He took it out of the box and slid it on her finger.

"Put the music back on! I'm engaged!" He laughed and hugged her again.

"You're question wasn't that stupid….for you at least." She smiled and rested her hea don is shoulder.

-

_Read_.

Bankotsu: This Story is dedicated to BewilderedLoca…

Kagura: Why her?

_Because she loves you guys together!_

Kagura: So we should give you half credit that I got engaged to _that_? *Points to Bankostu*

Bankots: I thank her…she thinks I'm a bag of sunshine…and I might get laid now that I'm engaged!

_*Rolls eyes*_

Bankotsu: Review and make her write a sequel…like a honeymoon one!

_What he said!_


End file.
